Misión cita
by Vismur
Summary: Shinichi y Kaito van a ir a su primera cita, pero siempre hay alguien que lo evitará con creces. Kaishin/Shinkai


_Título: Misión cita_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Sujetos entrometidos, crack, humor, accidentes, primera cita, POV Sonoko._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Laura Alarcon en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: Shinichi y Kaito van a ir a su primera cita, pero siempre hay alguien que lo evitará con creces. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **MISIÓN CITA**

 **One-Shot**

Jamás en la historia de la humanidad, había juntado a tres mujeres en una misión muy importante, arruinar la cita de ciertos individuos.

Sonoko Suzuki, Ran Mouri y Aoko Nakamori habían alzado un frente unido para evitar el éxito de la cita de Shinichi Kudo y Kaito Kuroba, ¿Por qué chicas inocentes como ellas estaban llegando a este momento?, porque el friki detective tenía su destino enlazado con Ran, y el friki de la magia estaba destinado con la chica Aoko.

Y no había nada que a Sonoko le haga cambiar de opinión, ella estaba decidida a arruinar cualquier situación que amenace la relación de su mejor amiga.

Todo empezó una semana antes, cuando ellos tres estaban comiendo tranquilamente, pero luego de la nada, un chico cayó a un lado del detective, hubo un momento de confusión, no solo por la inaudita entrada, sino por el parecido de los dos nuevos integrantes con Ran y el friki.

Después de eso, la plática fue amena, que hubiera sido normal y olvidable si no fuera por la insistencia del chico mago.

Durante media hora estuvo pidiéndole una cita al detective, él al principio lo estaba rechazando, pero ella como gran observadora, también se dio cuenta de la mirada angustiada de la chica Aoko y su amiga Ran, justo cuando iba a delimitar el terreno, el detective acepto.

Fue una sorpresa, Sonoko no esperaba tal respuesta, de hecho pensó que era extraño y posiblemente el detective estaba interesado un poco si le había aceptado, aunque parecían hermanos y tenían personalidades diferentes.

Ella estaba decidida a arruinar dicha cita para que ambos dejaran de estar interesados entre sí, y todo volviera a la normalidad, así que había arrastrado a ambas chicas, Ran y Aoko, para que le ayuden, y aprovecharan el momento para llevarse a sus maridos respectivos.

No fue tan difícil conseguir el lugar de la cita, Aoko había podido sacarle la información al mago, y ahora estaban espiando la primera parada del par, las tres observaban como escogían una película para ver en las portadas públicas.

\- Sonoko, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Ran, pero la ignoró.

\- No importa, déjame arreglar esto – llamando rápidamente por teléfono, fue y aparto todo el cine, jamás había usado su dinero para tales fines, pero lo valía completamente, sonrió diabólicamente cuando ambos chicos se dirigieron a comprar boletos, solo para recibir la negativa.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – preguntó Aoko confundida.

\- Claro que si – por supuesto que lo hacía, vio con satisfacción como ambos regresaban a la entrada, mirando con confusión el cine. – Vamos por buen camino, vamos a seguirlos, vamos – siguieron a los chicos, quienes se dirigieron al parque cercano, seguramente tratando de decidir a donde ir.

\- Sonoko – murmuró Ran preocupada.

\- Espera Ran – ignoro a su amiga para ver su ambiente, y se encontró con un adolescente en patineta, una idea acaba de cruzar su mente.

\- Tienes la cara diabólica – dijo la chica Aoko.

\- Esperen aquí, tengo una idea – dejo escondidas a las otras chicas, y pidiéndole un favor al chico, quien sonrió al ver dinero.

Cuando regresó, se dio cuenta que el mago había empezado a sacar cosas para hacer malabares, y que el detective estaba sonriendo, teniendo una plática divertida al parecer, cuando el mago saco unas rosas rojas, su pequeño peón acababa en entrar en acción, e indiscriminadamente, tiro a ambos a la fuente, ya que estaban en un lado desafortunadamente.

\- No creo que funcione muy bien eso – murmuró Aoko.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, es la situación arruinada lo que importa – dijo Sonoko mirando como ambos salían de inmediato de la fuente, pero el mago se estaba riendo, lanzó una bomba de humo, y ambos estaban en otra ropa, la cual estaba seca.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices – mencionó Aoko quien vio como el mago había dejado las rosas para concentrarse en la sequedad de su ropa.

\- Vamos a seguirlos, vamos – murmuró Sonoko, esperaba un poco de irritación de Shinichi al verse mojado, pero no parecía molesto.

\- Sonoko – murmuró Ran, a diferencia de Aoko, parecía más resignada.

\- No te preocupes Ran, regresará a ti, ahora dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le cayó un cuerpo? – preguntó, Aoko le miró interrogante.

\- Creo que hace tres días, ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ran un poco confundida, hasta que entendió porque.

\- Exacto, exacto – dijo felizmente Sonoko mientras seguían al dúo de hombres, quienes se dirigían a un restaurante, sonriendo malévolamente.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Aoko a Ran.

\- Shinichi tiene una… hmm situación – empezó a decir la chica karateka.

\- Le llueven cadáveres, deja de suavizarlo Ran – dijo Sonoko, esperando la situación, habían entrado, pero había un gran ventanal para poder seguir viéndolos.

Pobre inocente mago que no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? – preguntó confundida Aoko.

\- Estas exagerando Sonoko, no le llueven cadáveres, solo se encuentra muy seguido con ellos – trato de explicar Ran.

\- Es lo mismo – tan pronto como terminó de decir eso, se escuchó un gran grito. – oh, así está – dijo Sonoko satisfecha, si ella no aguantaba al detective en su modo friki, menos alguien que no lo conocía.

\- ¿Esta bien quedarse aquí? – preguntó Aoko con una cara de desagrado.

\- Hum, casi siempre tarda un momento en descubrir al culpable, supongo que podemos regresar a casa por hoy, creo que nuestra misión está cumplida – dijo con orgullo, pero las otras chicas castañas no parecían muy seguras.

\- Solo regresemos – dijo Ran suspirando, realmente no quería que Shinichi le viera así.

\- Bien – dijo el clon de Ran.

Se alejaron de ahí, apostando todo a la locura del modo friki de Shinichi, sin saber que el mago se dio cuenta de su retirada.

\- Shinichi, ya se fueron – le avisó cuando vio una oportunidad, el detective estaba revisando la escena del crimen, mirando de reojo al ventanal.

\- Esa bruja está loca – murmuró el detective, regresando a su trabajo.

\- Jajajaja, me pregunto, ¿cómo reaccionarían si supieran que somos novios desde hace meses? – dijo Kaito con un poco de lastima, después de todo no era su intención lastimar a Ran y Aoko.

\- Ni lo preguntes, ahora deja de molestarme y ayúdame – dijo mientras se dirigía a los testigos.

\- Aye, aye capitán, tenemos una cita todavía a la que llegar – sonrió el mago, después de todo, esta no era la primera cita que tenían, aunque si como personas civiles, la chica Sonoko sí que era de temer, lo bueno es que no sabe que era Kid, o Shinichi sufriría las consecuencias.

FIN


End file.
